


A Simple Melody in Six Parts

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequence of six drabbles set in late S2 to mid S3. Brian's observations from break-up to make-up. These were originally part of a longer un-posted fic that I decided to strip down into these drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Melody in Six Parts

Title: A Simple Melody in Six Parts

**Imposition**

The irony that the rules Justin broke were mostly the ones he had insisted on himself wasn't lost to Brian.

He really didn't give a shit if Justin kissed a trick on the mouth or swapped names and astrological signs with someone while fucking or sucking them.

After all, Justin was young, and had no idea the type of restraints he was imposing on himself.

Besides, he was a far cry from the cold bastard Brian was when dealing with tricks.

Justin had unwittingly set himself up for failure, but Brian knew enough to let him make his own mistakes.

 

**Escape Clause**

What no one seemed to understand was that the door had always been open between them.

No fucking locks.

Rules established simply as an attempt to clarify the terms of their non-relationship.

Despite his reluctance to commit himself in any way to anyone, Brian followed those rules explicitly; he treated them as he would a promise.

The fact that Justin not only broke the rules, but executed the escape clause in a very public manner, only reinforced Brian's belief that despite all the fucked up shit they'd been through, he'd never really been what the boy truly needed after all.

 

**Improvisation**

Brian quickly returned full throttle to his favorite vices of sex, drugs, and alcohol.

Justin faded into the background and their paths crossed only upon occasion. The initial awkwardness gave way to silent acceptance of a new reality.

Brian continued to improvise nicely.

But on occasion, a disquieting restlessness would threaten to overcome him no matter what substances he abused. He would call a special number, and a nameless rent boy that just might resemble a certain blond twat would pay him a visit.

It was simply a mutually beneficial business transaction.

Brian was nothing if not a good businessman.

 

**Anticipation**

When Ethan proved to be full of shit after all, showing true queer colors by fucking an adoring fan, Brian felt no real satisfaction.

What he felt was nervous anticipation waiting to see what Justin's next move would be, while feigning his usual casual indifference.

He felt a muted euphoria when he realized that Justin had decided to revert back to his stalker roots.

But ubiquitous Justin Taylor proved to be adept at improvisation as well, and Brian's shock at being introduced to Taylor, the new intern, was offset by a grudging admiration at the level of the twat's resourcefulness.

 

**Common Ground**

They danced around the real issues, but managed to find their common ground.

They sealed the deal with a hot after hours fuck on Brian's desk.

They entered the loft quietly, brushing up against each other as they headed directly to the bedroom.

Justin paused at the threshold and stared at the bed, lost in the memory of the last time he had slept there with Brian.

It was a night they would both rather forget.

Brian turned to look as he sensed Justin was no longer behind him, and a shadow crossed his face as he followed Justin's gaze.

 

**Synchronization**

"New start, Sunshine?" Brian spoke softly as he returned to Justin's side, drawing his attention back by resting a hand lightly on the nape of Justin's neck.

They held each other's gaze for a few tense moments until Justin visibly relaxed, and Brian tightened his grasp and pulled him in closer to brush their lips together.

A promise renewed.

"New start." Justin answered with a smile as he buried his face in Brian's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist.

And in the end no further improvisation was necessary, because suddenly they were starting over together in complete synchronization.


End file.
